<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Child’s Play by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249073">Child’s Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blake will continuously break the fourth wall, God of Control!Akira, It’s canon compliant until the Fall of Beacon, More to characters come ig, Ozpin is an idiot, Satanael!Akira, Then I’m just bullshitting because I can’t be bothered to watch RWBY again, Yang loves June Years amiright Ruby, akira is an op mf, and Neo, expect one every chapter :D, he also tells everyone he can’t fight, i fuckin love Roman, i ship Winter x Qrow but it’s prob not going to be a focus, my favorite characters, oscar is not going to be a character lmao, which I find very funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Akira received the powers of the God of Control AND had to manage Hell, he’s had to maintain order in worlds. </p><p>Of course, he just had to hear about this world that two Spectrum gods created. And destroyed. </p><p>6 people in the world were throwing off the balance and natural laws of the world, and HE needed to fix it. The world had been festering for quite a while, so the magic traces led back to a school. </p><p>Of course. </p><p>Or: Akira tells everyone he can’t fight, then proceeds to kill every magical being on Remnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Child’s Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOOHOO</p><p>I’m back, and will actually finish this story! I have a habit of making certain characters unbelievably op and this is one of those cases. </p><p>This is kind of a shitpost but I like toying with this idea so I decided to post it. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ozpin sipped his coffee anxiously. He felt an imbalance in the magical energy around the school. Had Salem made her move without him noticing? There wasn’t a surplus of Grimm however, so maybe it was a sneak attack? He drummed his fingers against the table, his eyes screwed shut while he waited for the clock to strike 10:00 AM. </p><p> </p><p>He heard the elevator ding in front of him. He opened his eyes tiredly before seeing Glynda Goodwitch walk up to his desk, laying some student files down. </p><p> </p><p>“These are all of the files for the new students who are trying out in the initiation. I looked through them and almost all of them seem legitimate. Although there is one we have to look into, I trust you will take care of it.” </p><p> </p><p>Ozpin nodded, taking a slow drag of his coffee once again. Glynda sighed, looking at his tired state. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there something off in the air, Ozpin?” </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “I just feel as though something big is going to happen. Though I’m starting to have doubts that it is related to Salem,” Ozpin said her name bitterly, still wishing things had turned out differently. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, the students should be waking up. I’ll head to the cliff side along with them and do arrive in time Ozpin. We should be respectful to our future pupils,” Glynda supplied, patting the headmaster’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Ozpin sighed. He had a bad feeling about this week.</p><hr/><p>Akira buried his face in his hands, sitting at his seat in his office. Why did those two spectrum gods have to make such a ruckus in that one world. HE was the one who had to maintain control, and just because those two idiots didn’t have to deal with the chaos doesn’t mean he DOES. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ba’al,” Akira started, getting up from his chair. </p><p> </p><p>The demon turned to look at him from where he was seated. The demon was lounging on a loveseat on the side, a personal addition for when he was studying about the human world with Akira’s help. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since Satanael became Akira’s ultimate persona, they came to the conclusion that persona’s were not in fact what they thought. At first they thought they were manifestations of historical figures that closely resembled their spirits. However, the thieves realized long after the events that took place in 2016, that their personas were the spirits of those figures given form through their rebellion. </p><p> </p><p>It took them a long time to figure out Akira had been running Hell ever since the year he went back to his hometown. </p><p> </p><p>It also took Akira a long time to figure out he was now the God of Control. </p><p> </p><p>He used a half-assed explanation when he tried to justify how it happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, false god or not, the power has to go <em> somewhere </em>, right?” He would reason. When he did figure out, however, he made sure to keep his humanity intact. Though his mindset changed when the power came to him, he kept his morals as safe as possible. Yes, he no longer would go insane at the prospect of immortality, but he would also have to suffer through seeing multiple millennia pass. </p><p> </p><p>He had been ruling for a solid year in Hell, which was a century in mortal time. He had made his friends part of his cabinet if they so wished to when they died and they agreed almost immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“Sire, you’re getting lost in thought again. What were you going to tell me?” Ba’al asked, tail swishing behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Right. Well, you know those two spectrum gods I was complaining about? Well they messed up some of the balance in one of the worlds they created and it’s been festering for a couple of centuries. It just came to my attention so I’ve got to go fix that. I don’t know if you can accompany me, but I will have you in my pocket to keep both sides updated.” Akira said, gesturing Ba’al to follow him. </p><p> </p><p>Ba’al had been an advisor to Satanael in his court and Akira saw something in him the moment he started speaking when Akira had been crowned. He was a younger demon in Akira’s eyes, but in reality he was only a century younger than the others which made no difference. The older demons had been happy for him, since they always thought he had the best ideas but the smallest voice. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since then, Ba’al has been Akira’s assistant and close advisor. He had started learning about the human world recently to better judge the mortals coming down to their realm. Of course it was a side project but a project nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>“I understand sire. I’ll make some arrangements right away and inform the council. I suppose you’ll be telling your cabinet personally?” </p><p> </p><p>Akira nodded, handing Ba’al some papers to take with him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be taking my leave now, see you in a week or two.” </p><p> </p><p>Akira waved goodbye to his loyal assistant and said his goodbyes to his friends. A certain ginger chased after him, tugging at his robe. </p><p> </p><p>“Futaba you can’t come with me.” </p><p> </p><p>The ginger pouted. “Why not, I can hack into the data of that world. Everything would be so much easier then!” </p><p> </p><p>Akira sighed, exasperated. “This isn’t something I can take multiple people for. It’ll be much quicker as a one man job. I have Ba’al in my pocket anyway, you guys can hop on over if I need your help. Trust me, I have this under control.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you say so. Don’t hesitate to call us though! We’d be happy to help!” Futaba said cheerfully, turning back to her computer. </p><p> </p><p>Akira shook his head. Time to get going, he thought.</p><hr/><p>Ruby looked through the crowd of students, seeing a mop of yellow hair in the distance. She weaved through the mob, making her way to her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Yang! Yang! You left me at the auditorium, how could you!” Ruby complained, draping herself across her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, seeing as though you haven’t made any friends, I should just drag you back there, shouldn’t I?” Yang snarked, punching her sister’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“No! I made a friend!” Ruby defended. “See, uh. . . he’s my friend!” </p><p> </p><p>Ruby pointed at a guy with messy black hair, large glasses and slouched posture. He was wearing a plain set of clothes, and he looked quite unremarkable. He instantly stood straighter without looking at Ruby and walked over. Ruby floundered around then the guy leaned over to her ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Just give me the word and I’ll pretend.” </p><p> </p><p>Ruby blinked at him and Yang looked on, amused. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, uh, Yang, this is my friend. . .” </p><p> </p><p>“Akira Kurusu,” Akira finished smoothly. </p><p> </p><p>“We met at the auditorium and uhhh, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>Yang looked on, unimpressed. </p><p> </p><p>Akira facepalmed. “That was horrible. How can your sister be so bad at improv?” </p><p> </p><p>Yang shrugged. “Ruby’s still a sapling. Who knows, maybe she’ll go on to do infiltration missions and miraculously grow a bone in her body that can act!” </p><p> </p><p>Akira chuckled. “Well, I hope you guys pass your initiation. I’ll be going now. Maybe I’ll see you guys in the school building later.” He waved over his shoulder, leaving the two sisters. </p><p> </p><p>Ruby blinked at him, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, he’s not a student?” </p><p> </p><p>Yang doubled over, laughing.</p><hr/><p>Ozpin waited for the elevator to ding. He had hired a chef for the school since the last one had retired. He was supposed to be young and spry, and he looked quite unremarkable which was alright. As long as he made good, healthy food for the student and rest of the staff, Ozpin had no problem with who was making the meals. </p><p> </p><p>The headmaster didn’t look up when he heard the elevator open, opting for hearing the new staff member walk up. For dramatic effect. He shuffled through the papers on his desk and looked through the file given to him about the chef. </p><p> </p><p>“Headmaster Ozpin?” </p><p> </p><p>Ozpin’s head shot up, startled. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t hear your footsteps, I would have initiated a conversation then. Sorry about that. You must be Akira, yes?” </p><p> </p><p>The man nodded. “I’m here for my orientation?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes. This isn’t much of an orientation, it’s more like me telling you a set guidelines I’d like you to follow. I’m fine with whatever you cook up, as long as most meals are made with the student’s regime in mind. You can choose a select few days to make special foods as a treat for the students if you so desire. You have free time in between meal times so use it wisely. I also suggest you have any snacks or refreshments on hand for any quick visits. You can leave anything extra in the student and staff lounges for people to eat as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lunch is around 1:00, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Ozpin nodded, checking the time. He chuckled. It was 11:00 AM. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you should get to it then. I look forward to eating your cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira nodded, pushing his glasses back up from where they were sliding down. His slumped posture made him seem smaller than he was, Ozpin noted. It was definitely a habit, he could tell. The man was easily 6’, but his slouch made him look like he was 5’9”. </p><p> </p><p>Ozpin shook his head, taking a sip of coffee. He needed to investigate the magical energy nearby, didn’t he? He didn’t feel anything off about the school building, so maybe the dropship was the problem?</p><p> </p><p>The headmaster hummed, straightening out papers. He should deal with it when the students are asleep. He had an opening ceremony to get to now.</p><hr/><p>Akira pulled out a worn scroll from his pocket and unraveled it. It had many runes and labelled spells on it, courtesy of Ba’al. </p><p> </p><p>Akira drew a rune into the air, causing a large amount of food to appear in an instant. He pocketed the scroll, setting up the kitchen for serving. He handed the food to the other staff, telling them he had washed the pots and pans already. They nodded, taking the huge trays of food to the serving area just in time for the new students to start filtering in. </p><p> </p><p>Akira had conjured up some tea boiled chicken, a tray of pasta, and his famous curry. There were other small side dishes as well, such as roasted vegetables, steamed buns, and three large pots of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>The students buckled down to feast, and once the kids took their food, Akira himself took a serving of everything to have for lunch. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop it! Please, it hurts.” </p><p> </p><p>Akira looked up to see a team of bullies tugging on a girl’s ears. She was a bunny faunus, with brown hair and a large pair of ears on the top of her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Let go.” </p><p> </p><p>The bullies looked up at Akira, his eyes a menacing shade of red. They quivered under his glare, releasing the girl’s ears. The girl dashed away to eat her lunch, far, far, away from the center of the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got some nerve. What could a wimp like you do to us anyway? You’ve got that glare and that’s about it,” The leader sneered, but his eyes betrayed his fear. </p><p> </p><p>Akira shook his head, not wanting to get involved in drama. He got back to his lunch off to the side, pouring himself another cup of coffee to take with him as he explored the area. He needed to find that Salem person, but he just didn’t know how. </p><p> </p><p> Off to the side, Team RWBY talked amongst themselves. </p><p> </p><p>“Yang, Weiss, Blake! Did you see that? Akira’s eyes got all red and he looked taller. I wonder what that was about,” Ruby exclaimed, peering over to where the bunny Faunus sat with her team. They were consoling her, and the one in a beret was shooting Cardin a nasty glare. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a feeling he’s not a normal guy, if I’m being honest.” Blake spoke, staring at the figure pouring a cup of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“So he’s a Faunus?” Weiss asked, disgust laced into her voice. </p><p> </p><p>Yang shook her head. “Not necessarily, he might be special in another way, just something we don’t know yet.” </p><p> </p><p>Weiss looked at Akira, determined to find out what was so intriguing about him.</p><hr/><p>Roman Torchwick was a man of substance. He liked his liquor and Neo liked her wine. Plain and simple. They also liked having intel, information about all the happenings around Vale and possibly in all of Remnant. </p><p> </p><p>So they go to Junior’s. Best of both worlds, as Neo would like to type out to him. Roman sat down at the barstool, much to Junior’s chagrin. </p><p> </p><p>“So Junior, anything new to share? What’s a little bit of extra info between long time business partners?” Roman tapped the counter, and Junior slid their drinks to them, rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Roman, I don’t think you understand common etiquette. I don’t spill your secrets and I don’t tell you about my other clients. If you want to know about things outside of my boundaries, then get outside of my boundaries.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman showed his hands in a placating manner. “Relax, relax. I was just seeing if I could get anything off of you that I didn’t already know. So, any news that may concern me?” </p><p> </p><p>Neo swished her glass of wine, then looked up when she heard the doors open to the  club. Everyone part of the underworld knew that this was Roman’s timeframe for visits to Junior’s club. So who decided to show up during Roman’s business hours?</p><p> </p><p>A man with messy black hair and tall frame walked up to the bar, sitting down on the other end of the counter, opposite to Roman and Neo. He was wearing a grey shirt with a stiff leather coat, a gold chain coming from his pocket to the lapel. He had Cuban boots on his feet, and some plain black pants. He had red eyes, but had glasses on the whole time, toning down their sharpness. </p><p> </p><p>“I need info on Ozpin,” the man simply said. </p><p> </p><p>Junior narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. </p><p> </p><p>“Who’s asking?” Roman said, sidling up to the new guy. </p><p> </p><p>The man rolled his eyes, then pulled out a red and black card. </p><p> </p><p>“Joker, that’s who <em> Roman </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>He slid the card to Junior and Junior seemed to get shocked by the contents of it. He looked back up at Joker, who observed him with a raised eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have it for you by tomorrow, same time.” </p><p> </p><p>Joker nodded, leaving the club. </p><p> </p><p>Roman was pissed, watching the new guy leave the club. He looked like a wimp too, there’s no way that guy could fight. Junior gave Joker <em> his </em> timeframe. His whole shtick was that he was here to stay, but now he was pushed aside for this hotshot. </p><p> </p><p>“Neo, we have an ambush scheduled for tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>He slammed some lien down on the counter, then downed his liquor. Neo took a final sip of her wine, then hopped off the stool, sauntering over to the exit. When they got outside, there was the sound of breaking glass and they were at Roman’s hideout. </p><p> </p><p>Joker wasn’t taking his marks, not today, and not tomorrow, and never again.</p><hr/><p>Akira set up lunch for the day, then ate his fill. He set off to go do some recon and gather his thoughts in the staff lounge, drinking out of his coffee cup along the way. </p><p> </p><p>When he made it to the lounge, he was met with the face of Professor Oobleck. </p><p> </p><p>“My, you must be the new chef at the school! I enjoyed the coffee from yesterday very much, what blend was it?” </p><p> </p><p>Akira blinked, tugging on one of his bangs. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a custom blend from quite a while ago. I misplaced the recipe so I might have to taste test blends to find it again.” </p><p> </p><p>This, obviously was a lie. The beans had different names in Remnant, it’s not like he could say “Jamaican coffee beans”, since Jamaica didn’t exist. </p><p> </p><p>The professor shook his head, “What a shame, what a shame. Well, can you provide the staff with coffee every morning? With how quickly you whip up meals, I’m sure you could make time in the morning to make a good pot of joe?” </p><p> </p><p>Akira sighed, readjusting the coat on his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make sure of it Professor. There’ll be 2 pots in here every morning, if that’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Professor Oobleck nodded, zipping around with the energy of a hamster on steroids. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a class now. Goodbye!” The Professor left abruptly, much to Akira’s exasperation.</p><hr/><p>“Professor Port’s class is the easiest to fall asleep in, and I think it shows.” Weiss whispered over to Yang. </p><p> </p><p>Yang rolled her eyes, doodling a Nevermore into her notebook. “Of course. We could be playing games on our scrolls and he wouldn’t notice. Hell, if we took off our clothes and screamed bloody murder, he wouldn’t bat an eye.” </p><p> </p><p>Ruby swatted at Yang, “Yang, language!” </p><p> </p><p>“Keep that streak up and you’ll sound like Captain America, Ruby.” Blake commented, not looking up from her book. </p><p> </p><p>Ruby turned to Blake, confused. “Who’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Blake had a chance to answer, Professor Port clapped his hands, finally finishing up his “lecture” about fighting a Deathstalker. </p><p> </p><p>“And that is why you never bring a rattlesnake skin gun to a fight against a Deathstalker. Class dismissed, I expect you to come back to class tomorrow with a 3 page report of one of the fights you’ve had with a Grimm. Don’t forget now!” </p><p> </p><p>Team RWBY rushed out of the lecture hall, desperately trying to get away from the boring class. Ruby was using her Semblance, rushing down the halls in a flurry of petals. </p><p> </p><p>They turned a corner to one of the halls and Ruby barreled straight into Akira, who had been holding a cup of coffee. She slammed into him and her Semblance disappeared, leaving Ruby on the ground, rubbing her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Ouch. Are you made of steel or something, Akira? That felt like slamming into a brick wall.” Ruby complained, getting up with Akira’s help. </p><p> </p><p>He looked sheepish, “I go to the gym but that’s about it. Maybe it’s because of the angle that you hit me?” </p><p> </p><p>The rest of her team made it to where Ruby was, turning the corner to see the two talking. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Akira! Fancy seeing you here. What’re you up to?” Yang asked, giving him a wave. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this and that. I was going to explore the school building a little more, but I wouldn’t be opposed to going to town today.” Akira gestured to Blake and Weiss. “You haven’t introduced me to the rest of your team here.” </p><p> </p><p>Ruby brightened up,moving back to stand with her team. </p><p> </p><p>“We never had proper introductions, have we? I’m Ruby Rose, that’s my sister Yang Xiao Long, that’s Blake Belladonna and last but not least, that’s Weiss Schnee.” Ruby hesitated when saying Weiss’s last name, but Akira didn’t seem to have a reaction, smiling warmly at Team RWBY. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you guys, I’m Akira Kurusu, part of the staff around here. Though I’m as old as a Senior student here, I’d like to say I have much more practical skill than most.” </p><p> </p><p>Yang grinned, punching his arm. She shook her hand afterward, reeling. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn Akira, you have arms of steel. I say we go to the city and hit up some street food. You guys in?” </p><p> </p><p>The group nodded, heading out of the school. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Akira. You ever gone out drinking with some buddies?” Yang asked him, elbowing his side with a sly look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Akira rolled his eyes, “I have a life Yang. Of course I go out drinking. Personally, I like a bourbon on the rocks, but I can take a couple tequila shots once and a while.” </p><p> </p><p>Ruby, Blake and Weiss were behind Akira and Yang, munching on some skewers they bought off a vendor. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys! Can we visit that dust shop, please please please? There’s a dust truck unloading, there’s a fresh restock and I need bullets for Crescent Rose.” Ruby yanked off the last bit of meat of the skewer, then tossed the stick into the trash, dashing towards the store. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group laughed, finishing up their food and heading inside. </p><p> </p><p>Team RWBY went towards the back of the store, where there were empty dust bullet rounds. Akira needed dust actually, he had a new idea for a type of smoke bomb. He picked out some fire dust, ice dust and electro dust, one pound each. He passed over the lien and bought the dust quickly, putting it away in his soul storage as the girls came back to the front of the shop. </p><p> </p><p>“Yang, this 330 nanometer round is chipped. I’m getting a new one, be right back!” Ruby yelled, running back to the other end of the shop. </p><p> </p><p>Yang shook her head, making her purchases. She noticed Akira looking at the metals on display for weapon forging. </p><p> </p><p>“Those are titanium and cronium. Titanium is usually for shields and cronium is used for blades. Guns can’t be forged and usually people build them into their weapons, so the metal used for those isn’t sold in normal places.” Yang explained, watching Akira examine the slabs of metal. </p><p> </p><p>He picked up five slabs of cronium, bringing them up to the counter with no hesitation. He put down a card of lien at a time, seemingly counting out how much to pay. Yang looked at his wallet and her eyes popped out of their sockets. He had at least a million lien in there! This guy was rich!” </p><p> </p><p>Akira was rung up and his metal was put into a reinforced bag. Weiss and Blake came up and paid next, then finally Ruby came back and made her purchase. </p><p> </p><p>They walked out of the shop, and Yang stopped to look at Akira pocketing three cards of lien. </p><p> </p><p>“Akira, where did that lien come from?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira grinned. “Well, he overpriced them, so a little sleight of hand doesn’t hurt anybody. Besides, he’s scamming enough people for this cronium, one less doesn’t hurt.” </p><p> </p><p>Yang stopped walking, staring at Akira. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s shoplifting basically. Why do you even need cronium?” She asked, incredulous. </p><p> </p><p>He gestured the rest of the group to keep walking, not wanting to hold them back.</p><p> </p><p>“My sister needs a weapon to defend herself, and none of the generic ones are her size. I was thinking I could have someone forge a knife for her.” </p><p> </p><p>Yang nodded her head slowly, his words clicking into place. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I get it now. You have a sister complex, don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>“What! No, I don’t!”</p><hr/><p>Roman waited for the guy, <em> Joker </em>, to pass by an alley on the way to Junior’s. It wasn’t going to be too personal, just a snipe shot to the head. He didn’t want Junior to find out he had messed with a client, after all. </p><p> </p><p>He saw a mop of messy black hair walking down the street. Neo dangled her feet off the edge of the building they were on, peering at the figure on the road. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Where’s his ride? He couldn’t have walked all the way here.” </em> Neo typed out, humming. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Neo. And I don’t particularly care either. Let’s just get rid of him and be on our way,” Roman replied, taking aim at the punk with Melodic Cudgel. </p><p> </p><p>Roman fired, and heard a satisfying <em> crunch </em> of the bullet going through a skull. He laughed, unloading his cane. </p><p> </p><p>“Went down with barely a fight. Guess the hotshot wasn’t all that big, was he Neo?” </p><p> </p><p>Neo smiled, hopping down from the building with a flourish. They went straight to Junior’s, sitting down at their spots at the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s your client, Junior? Did he chicken out?” Roman taunted, a smirk on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Junior smiled tightly, shaking his head in pity. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel bad for you Roman.” </p><p> </p><p>The thief growled, slamming his hands on the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need your pity. What do you even need to pity me for?!” </p><p> </p><p>Just then, the door to the bar opened and Roman gaped, Neo’s mouth making a “O” shape. </p><p> </p><p>Joker was standing by the door, smirking. </p><p> </p><p>“It takes much more to kill me Roman. Honestly, what’s your deal?” </p><p> </p><p>He was no longer wearing glasses, opting to show off his blood red eyes. Roman shrank under the gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“How- what- where did you. . . ?” The thief spluttered, backing up. </p><p> </p><p>Joker tossed a bullet up and down, then spun it on the tip of his finger. </p><p> </p><p>“It was quite a clean execution, too. If only your target wasn’t me.” </p><p> </p><p>The temperature raised a few degrees and Roman pulled on his collar, Junior getting an exasperated look on his face. He evacuated his men and dancers, knowing what kind of fight was going to break out. </p><p> </p><p>“You made a big mistake Roman. A big one.” </p><p> </p><p>Joker smiled, a large kriegsmesser materializing in his hand. It was black, red and silver, an ominous gem gleaming at the hilt. Joker reached towards Roman’s chin with the tip of the sword, drawing a bead of blood that ran down the edge of the sword. The sword seemed to glow in delight at the feel of blood, and Roman gulped, jumping farther back. </p><p> </p><p>Neo drew her blade from her umbrella, pointing it menacingly at Joker. Roman drew Melodic Cudgel, pointing at Joker, finger on the trigger. Suddenly, there was the shatter of glass and Neo disappeared, then gave Joker a roundhouse kick to the neck. </p><p> </p><p>Joker dodged, slicing at Neo’s stomach with such precision. She staggered back, coughing up blood. </p><p> </p><p>“Neo!” Roman yelled, seeing his partner fall with a swipe. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about her, worry about yourself. You tried to kill me, and I think you can deal with two crazy people on your heels.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman narrowed his eyes. How had he known about Cinder? </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how you know about that crazy fire lady, but I don’t care. You’re going down for hurting Neo.” Roman pulled the trigger to Melodic Cudgel, and time seemed to slow. </p><p> </p><p>Joker angled his blade in front of him and the bullet passed cleanly, slicing in half. </p><p> </p><p>“Well at least you know that her wound was a clean cut. Not that it matters.” </p><p> </p><p>Before Roman knew it, he was tied up. </p><p> </p><p>“You planned this, didn’t you? You knew I would be pissed off at you taking marks from me and now you have Junior’s club all to yourself to kill me. Isn’t that it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. Junior knew what was happening all along, it’s what was on the business card.” Joker laughed, lifting up Neo’s blouse. </p><p> </p><p>Roman’s eyes widened. “No! Don’t you dare, Neo’s mute for a reason you bitch!” </p><p> </p><p>“Relax Roman, I’m healing her. Just shut up for a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman relaxed marginally, seeing a green light wash over Neo’s body. The cut seemed to close itself, to Roman’s surprise and relief. Probably a Semblance. </p><p> </p><p>“Now about why I threatened you. I need you to stay away from Beacon Academy, no matter what that Cinder Fall woman tells you. Go with her plan, yada yada, but just don’t show up. She can't do anything last minute to find you, and I’ll pay you 1 million lien if you don’t show up to whatever she has planned. Deal?” </p><p> </p><p>Roman’s eyes bulged at the sound of 1 million lien. He could do anything with that, and he could get it right now! Cinder would only give him that amount of money over a course of months but Joker’s giving it <em> now </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do I need to stay away?” Roman asked, pushing his luck. </p><p> </p><p>Joker sighed. “You’re going to die in the crossfire, I’m sure of it. I’m sure you don’t want to die and I don’t want you there, so I think it’s in your best interests to stay away and take my deal.” </p><p> </p><p>By then, Neo had gotten up and untied Roman, and Joker made no move to stop her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll also get a favor from me.” Joker decided to tack on, which was the final straw for Roman. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take it. I don’t know why you don’t want me there, but I also don’t care. The money?” </p><p> </p><p>Joker tsked. “You’ll have to wait till after the crazy woman’s attack is done. I can’t be irresponsible throwing around 1 million lien, can I?” </p><p> </p><p>Roman gritted his teeth, readjusting his bowler hat. “Fine. Neo, let’s get out of here. We’ve got women to defy.” </p><p> </p><p>Neo nodded, then handed something to Joker. It was their business card. </p><p> </p><p>Joker smiled, the first time Roman had seen it without being scared shitless. </p><p> </p><p>“See you, business partners.” </p><p> </p><p>This was going to be a long year. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>